<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come into the light, and don't you think to run a mile by decadencerogue (decadencethief)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472374">come into the light, and don't you think to run a mile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadencethief/pseuds/decadencerogue'>decadencerogue (decadencethief)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andromeda 6 (Visual Novel), Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadencethief/pseuds/decadencerogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon helps the Traveler take their mind off things. (Spoilers for Episode Two)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Traveler/Damon Reznor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come into the light, and don't you think to run a mile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The roaring of the Andromeda’s engines fades to a faint rumble as Lynne stares at their reflection. Their own image is foreign to them, complexion almost translucent in its pallor and hair a tangled mess out of the stern bun they only faintly remember wearing. Yet, their attention is not on their face, but rather on the gown cascading around their figure. Silk brocade and messaline in gold and pastel green remind them of sunlit days in gardens fragrant with blooming flowers. It’s not the gift they expected to return with after their excursion, and it’s at odds with the spartan interior of the spaceship, but it evokes an ache of familiarity. They hardly know how much of what they seem to recall is real.</p><p>A hand on their bare shoulder tears them out of their reverie. Their breath catches. “Your Highness,” Damon purrs into their ear. “Or is that not the right address?”</p><p><em> Your Majesty,</em> part of them supplies. <em> Of all the things they could be remembering. </em> Lynne doesn’t correct him. They force out a long breath instead, all too aware of Damon’s thumb rubbing circles across the tip of their shoulder. </p><p>The rest of the crew left them to their own devices after they all returned to the ship, giving them space to process this new information — and undoubtedly intending to discuss it among themselves, too. Lynne can only begin to guess what their verdict is going to be. </p><p>“Damon,” they murmur to fill the silence, “what are you doing here?”</p><p>He meets their eyes in the mirror. His expression is unreadable even as a thin smile curves his lips. </p><p>“Why, I wanted to check in on our new royal mascot. We’re missing your princely presence out on the deck.”</p><p>They scoff. “Yes, I’m certain you have nothing better to occupy you.”</p><p>That earns them a chuckle, though the ice of his eyes remains solid. “Honestly? We don’t. You’re kind of a big deal, Your Highness.” </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” Irritation flares up inside them, but it fizzles out just as quickly. They have to close their eyes to compose themself. When they reopen them, Damon’s still watching, something inching on sympathy in his expression. </p><p>“Lynne,” he hums. His hand slides down their arm, leaving a tingle in its wake. “You seem awfully tense.”</p><p>The touch anchors them to their body, and it’s the only reason they manage to push the next words past their lips. “I’m scared. This is all so… surreal.”</p><p>“The heir apparent hurtling through the galaxy on an old spaceship with a bunch of mercenaries?” He laughs, his breath tickling the back of their neck. “I gotta agree with you there.”</p><p>“What are you going to do with me?”</p><p>“Well,” he smirks, something dark and seductive bleeding into his voice, “I do have a few ideas.”</p><p>Their face flushes. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“I do.” His smirk fades and he regards them seriously. “We’re not going to sell you out. Nobody wants to turn our latest stowaway in, it seems, despite the considerable… monetary benefits.” His mouth quirks up with his last words. </p><p>“Not even you?” they can’t help but ask, but even as they’re saying it, they know it’s not a serious question. </p><p>“You wound me, Your Highness.” His hands travel to their waist. “Money ain’t <em> everything </em> that I care about.”</p><p>They laugh, a breathless, fragile sound. “You’re laying it on really thick, you realise.” Even so, they can feel themself relaxing in his grip. </p><p>Damon’s grin is sharp enough to cut. “So? It seems to be working.” </p><p>He wraps his arms around their waist and pulls them back against his chest, never breaking eye contact in the mirror. “Let me help you take your mind off things, Lynne.”</p><p>The warmth of his body seeps through their dress, more soothing than they would have anticipated. Lynne sighs and rest their hands on his arms. Then, they give a small nod. </p><p>Damon lets the moment stretch between them, lets them wonder what he’s going to do next. Lynne’s stomach twists in anticipation and they feel heat climbing up their face. They try to remain composed, but the intensity of his gaze makes their mouth go dry.</p><p>He dips down and kisses their neck, and their mind goes blank. Damon’s mouth is hot and insistent, trailing from under their ear to the crook of their neck. His teeth graze their skin, and when they hum their approval, he bites down. The delicate pain shoots through their body, waking it up in ways that they still need to relearn. </p><p>They reach back to tangle their fingers in his hair. “This feels good.”</p><p>Damon sucks on the spot by way of response. They can imagine the bruise he’s going to leave, and another thrill of pleasure courses through them. </p><p>“Come.” He lets go of them, taking their hand instead to lead them to the bed. Once he’s sat down on the edge of it, he pulls them into their lap. His smirk when their legs come to bracket his is insufferable.</p><p>So, they lean in and kiss it off his face.</p><p>When they break away, both of them are gasping for air. Lynne pauses to take him in, tousled hair and flushed cheeks, his eyes darkened as he meets their gaze. “Like what you see, Your Highness?”</p><p>“I’d have to see more of it.” They trace his breast bone with the tips of their fingers. His skin is smooth and warm to the touch; they can feel the steady, quickened beat of his heart. </p><p>Before they can realise what’s happening, their back hits the mattress. Damon’s on top of them, hands gripping theirs and pinning them above their head, mouth on theirs again, tasting them, demanding. Part of them wants to challenge his position, flip them around so they’re on top, but he lets go of one of their hands to drag his down their side, derailing the thought completely. He bunches up the dress at their thigh, strokes the exposed skin underneath, drags his nails down their leg. </p><p>Lynne moans their pleasure, wrapping their legs around his waist to keep him close. Their heart flutters inside their ribcage, but there’s no fear or apprehension, just the heady rush of Damon so close to them, the bitter scent of his perfume and the pressure of his hands as he explores their body. </p><p>Lynne lets him overwhelm their senses, their worries melting away in the heat their bodies share. There will be time to figure it out later.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! &lt;3 </p><p>title from honne - the night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>